


Regrets

by Stranger_Dreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3am random thoughts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, dont know where i was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Dreams/pseuds/Stranger_Dreams
Summary: My first Merlin story. Just a short one-shot.Arthur gets angry, tells Merlin to leave and he does but also takes his memories of him.Three years later all is remembered.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a short prompt thing on Pinterest about cold and lifeless eyes so then I was like memory loss/anger. Not really sure where I was going with this at any time. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors, tell me and I'll try to correct them, I wrote this at 3am. Anyways, hope you like it!

**Regrets**

 

“I never want to see you again, not after what you did,” he snarled.

  
“If that’s what you want,” the other replied as his shoulders slumped dejected and eyes flashed gold.

  
The man in front of the sorcerer blinked rapidly, grabbing his head in pain and crouched down onto the floor. By the time he had recovered and looked up all Arthur saw was an empty hallway and a feeling that he had forgotten something very important.

 

**\-- Three Years Later --**

 

The king of Camelot decided to abandon his traveling party for time to think. Lost in his thoughts he did not realize the his horse had led him off the well-worn path and deep into the forest. His horse had stopped abruptly, almost startling Arthur out of the saddle. He looked around him and noticed he was at the edge of a beautiful clearing with a variety of plant-life in all colors.

  
In awe, he slid off his steed and went to get a better view of the flowers. Gently kneeling among the ferns he was drawn towards a cluster of cyclamen that were pale pink and purple in color. He reached out towards the plant and just as he was going to touch it there was the sound of someone gasping and then falling, breaking his focus. Alarmed he stood up, drawing his blade looking for the possible danger.

  
“Who is there,” the blond questioned looking around the clearing.

  
A head popped up from the tall grass on the other side of the clearing, “I didn’t realize someone was here. I apologize for disturbing you and will be leaving now,” the figure stood up quickly.

  
Arthur looked at the man hard, he looked familiar like he knew him but knew he had never seen this person before.

  
“Come here,” he said and the man slowly walked towards Arthur at the command.

  
As the figure came closer Arthur felt confused. He stopped roughly three foot away with his head down and was a little taller than Arthur himself but half the size. Arthur took a step forward and gently grabbed the other mans chin, lifting his face to see his eyes.

  
There was a flash of recognition in the blue eyes with a thin ring of gold around the center along with another emotion Arthur couldn’t discern before it was gone.  
“You know me,” he stated.

  
“Well of course I do sire, who doesn’t know the king of the great Camelot?”

  
“No, you know me and I know you,” Arthur said.

 

The lanky man startled and started to speak “I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” he paused and then added “your majesty,” hastily looking away.

  
The way the man said that felt wrong to him and without even thinking he said “That was your usual sarcasm you typically say your majesty with, Merlin.”

  
As soon as he finished the sentence something in his head cracked and memories came flooding in. Arthur did know him, this was Merlin. The man who insulted him, became his servant, went on countless adventures with, saved his life on countless occasions usually without his knowledge, revealed the truth about Guinevere to him, and was a sorcerer.

  
“I didn’t mean it. I don’t know why I even did it but I apologize please come back,” Arthur looked up at the man with tears in his eyes.

  
Merlin grinned slightly tears in his eyes too, “Apology accepted, dollop-head,” he said stepping closer so they were almost touching.

  
Rolling his eyes fondly the king wrapped his arms around the sorcerer pulling him into his chest tightly.

  
“You are coming back right,” Arthur whispered nervously into his ear.

  
“Of course I am,” Merlin responded, his voice muffled due to his face being buried in Arthurs neck.  
“Good, I needed a court sorcerer anyways,”

  
Snorting Merlin pulled his head back up to look him in the eye “And a bed warmer too I bet,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. Leaning together so their foreheads were touching and their lips just barely brushing.

  
“That too of course,” Arthur nodded and pressed their lips together for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief flower language going on (teeny tiny) (also pulled off google and may be incorrect, so these be the new meanings)  
> Cyclamen - Resignation and Good-bye  
> Fern - Magic, Fascination, Confidence and Shelter
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
